What is Love?
by cek101696
Summary: It can be hard for a child to truly comprehend what love is, and Link and Zelda's small child is very curious as to what this whole "love" thing really means. Fluffy Zelink family oneshot. Please review the story so I can try to improve next time :D


Zelda was in the kitchen preparing dinner and her son was sitting at the kitchen table coloring. They were each focused on their task at hand, until the child remembered something he had wanted to ask his mother.  
"Mommy?" He asked, looking up from his picture.  
"Yes, Christopher?" She replied.  
"What is love?" He asked. Zelda put the cover on the pot on the stovetop and turned around to look at him. "I hear you say it to Daddy all the time and to me but what is that?"  
"Well," she began, sitting next to him at the table. "Love is similar to liking something, only more."  
"So you tell Daddy you love him because you like him a lot?" He asked, trying to understand.  
"That's right."  
"How do you know you love someone and not just like them?"  
"Well, when you love someone, you care more about their happiness than your own. It means more to me that Daddy is happy and safe than it matter to me if I am. And the same goes for you." She said, placing her hand softly on top of his.  
"Do you feel happy when you're with someone you love?" He asked  
"Yes, you do. Very happy. And might want to hug them and kiss them and spend a lot of time with them. It depends on what kind of love you feel for them. You can love friends differently than you would love a girlfriend or a wife."  
"Love sounds nice. And complicated." He said.  
Zelda let out a small laugh at this. "Ha ha, it sure is, both of those things. But when you start to love someone, you can feel it. You'll know." She said. She then got up and went back to her pot and stirred it some more. They heard Link come in the door and they got ready for dinner.

* * *

Later that night, Link was getting Christopher ready for bed; dressing him in his PJs and tucking him into bed. Link sat on the side of his child's bed and brushed the hair away from his forehead gently; the boy very much enjoyed when he did this.  
"Daddy, you make me happy." The boy said, looking up at his father's face.  
Link smiled at the boy and replied "I'm glad to hear that, buddy. You make me happy too.  
Christopher liked seeing his father smile. It always made him happy. Then he remember what his mother had told him earlier that day. About the feeling you get when you're happy that someone else is happy. He felt that feeling. He felt it for both of his parents.  
"Daddy, I love you." He said.  
Link's heart felt like it skipped a beat then suddenly began thumping hard. This was the first time he's heard him say that to him. To anyone. It sounded so sweet from his mouth. His small quiet voice saying "Daddy, I love you."  
"I love you too, son. Very much." Link said, his voice trembling slightly.  
"I love Mommy too. Can I go tell her?" He asked excitedly.  
"I think she would like that very much." Link said, taking the blanket off the boy. Christopher got out of bed and ran into his parents' bedroom, where Zelda was sitting in bed reading, awaiting Link's return. Christopher climbed into the bed next to her and kissed her on the cheek before saying "I love you, Mommy."  
Zelda smiled at the child and took him into her arms. "And I love you, darling." The child wiggled out of his mothers grip and jumped off the bed.  
"Goodnight, Mommy" he said as he ran towards the bedroom door. "Goodnight, Daddy." He said, hugging his father's legs quickly before running out.  
When the child was gone, Link looked over at Zelda with a smile which was returned to him. Link began to get himself dressed for bed.  
"How did you react?" She asked.  
"I was shocked." He said honestly, pulling on his Pajama pants. "I knew he would probably say it someday, just... It was so adorable" Link said with a laugh.  
"It was awful cute, huh? Although, everything he does seems to be cute."  
"He told me that I make him happy," Link said, shrugging off his shirt he had finished unbuttoning. "Then he told me he loved me. I honestly felt like my heart stopped for a second." Link threw the shirt into the dirty clothes basket and walked over to his side of the bed, getting in next to Zelda.  
"You are pretty easy to love." She replied with a smile, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.  
"As are you, my dear." He said, putting his lips to hers gently. They both laid back into the bed and they each shut off the lamp on their side of the bed. Zelda cuddled in closer to Link's chest, smiling at the feel of his skin beneath her hands.  
"You make me happy, Link." She whispered with a smile.  
"I love you too, Zelda." He whispered back with a laugh.


End file.
